Musse Egret
|birthDate = S.1190/2/28 (Wed) |seiyuu = Ami Koshimizu |voiceactor = Alexis TiptonAlexis Tipton Twitter (accessed: May 9, 2019) at @AlexisTiptonVA |birthPlace = Erebonia |gender = Female |occupation = Student |affilliation = Thors Branch Campus |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal carbine |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Water, Space |height = 155 cm |sizes = B85/W57/H87 |likes = * Sweets * Blue (colour) |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = C |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = C |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = S |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = C |image = Musse Egret - Bust (Sen III).png |eyes =Lilac |fullname = Mildine Juzalith de Cayenne |relatives = * Theodore (grandfather) * Suzanne (grandmother) * Alfred (father) * Croire (uncle)|weapon = }}Musse Egret (ミュゼ・イーグレット) is a student at the Thors Branch Campus. Profile Musse was born in western Erebonia as the daughter of Alfred de Cayenne and his wife, the daughter of Count Theodore and Suzanne Egret. She lost her parents in a maritime accident when she was 6 years old, after which she moved in with the maternal grandparents. With her father dead, Alfred's brother Croire inherited the title of Duke Cayenne and transferred Musse to Heimdallr, where she would be entrapped in St. Astraia Girls' School's elementary courses for the next 10 years of her life. She dropped out soon after the Erebonian Civil War. She also stopped using her real name, Mildine, and switched to Musse, the pet name her parents used for when still a child. Strategic genius Immediately after the civil war, Musse contacts Aurelia Le Guin who had been an acquaintance of Count Egret since childhood and demonstrates her ability by informing the general of both the Northern War and the imperial government's proposal. This demonstration convinced Aurelia that Musse should inherit the title of Duchess Cayenne instead of the greed-driven Wilhelm Ballad. By this point, Musse had also already reached out to Vita Clotilde. Gifted to see the current political situation within Erebonia like the pieces of a chessboard, what led to this position and able to calculate the innumerable developments that could spawn from the present situation, she was able to predict the possibility of the National Mobilization Law, the war with Calvard and the spread of Erebonia's curse between the end of S.1205. Musse's strategy against Giliath Osborne's schemes were twofold. The first was to ensure the position of principal at Thors Branch Campus would be filled by Aurelia. The second was to claim the seat as Duchess Cayenne and secretly gather volunteers for the Weissland Army, which would start its operations after the start of the Great Twilight. Thors II She signed up for the Class IX of Thors Branch Campus under Instructor Towa Herschel half a year later, supposedly inspired by the Imperial Army. In reality, she wanted to get close to Rean Schwarzer as the son of Osborne and the sacrifice of the curse hoping it would prove beneficial for her strategic thinking. Allegedly inspired by the Imperial Army, she decides to sign up for Class IX of Thors Branch Campus under Instructor Towa Herschel in S.1206. While she has the grace of a noble and receives good grades in class, there is something unfathomable about her, as she is set on seducing the Instructor of Class VII, Rean Schwarzer, for which her classmate Ash Carbide compares her to a jorougumo.Japanese: 女郎蜘蛛 ('woman-spider'). In Japanese folklore, jorougumo are supernatural demons that can transform into beautiful women. In battle, Musse wields an Orbal carbine, specializing in long range attacks and rear support. Mastermind During the provincial council in Ordis in , it is revealed that her name is actually Mildine Juzalith de Cayenne. During the council, she is tentatively elected as successor of Duke Croire de Cayenne, the younger brother of her deceased father. Representatives of the Four Great Houses, such as Jusis Albarea, Angelica Rogner and Patrick T. Hyarms, as well as the imperial family were aware of Musse's real identity. She kept a secret from Class VII and the other students at Thors Branch Campus. As preliminary Duchess Cayenne, Mildine reveals the plans she has been preparing with the other Four Great Houses. The imperial government is preparing for a war with the Calvard Republic, and they have set a number of actions in motion as a counter-measure. One of these include the reviving the former Noble Alliance's military prowess as the so-called Weissland Army, led by General Aurelia Le Guin and Lieutenant General Wallace Bardias. She also realized a collaboration with Vita Clotilde. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Musse Egret (Sen III).png|Full-length Musse Egret - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Musse Egret - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Musse Egret - The 2nd Branch of Thors Asset (Sen III).png|Asset, "The 2nd Branch of Thors Asset" Musse Egret - SD Model (Sen III).png|SD model Musse Egret - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual clothes Musse Swimsuit - Amazon Bonus (Sen III).png|Costume pre-order bonus (Amazon) Musse Egret - Kimono Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Kimono outfit proposal Musse - Sketch (Sen III).jpg|Concept Art Musse - Gun (Sen III).png|Orbal Carbine Musse Egret (Dengeki art).jpg|Promotional Artwork Musse - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback, Musse with her parents Musse Egret - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Musse Egret - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Musse Egret - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Musse Egret - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Musse Egret - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Musse Egret - Dress Proposals (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Musse Egret - Weapon 1 (Sen III).png|Weapon proposals Musse Egret - Weapon 2 (Sen III).png|Weapon proposals Musse Egret - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Musse Egret - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Musse Egret - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Musse Egret - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Musse Egret (Sen IV).png|Full-length Musse Egret - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Musse Egret - Key Visual Asset (Sen IV).png|Key visual asset Magical Musse (Sen IV).png|Magical Musse Musse Egret - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret S-Craft - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret S-Craft - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Musse Egret - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Trivia * Musse's bonding trophy in is titled "Hot for Teacher MKII". References Notes Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Four Great Houses Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Class IX Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters